


Four wishes.

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: VM Aladdin Au [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Genies, Inspired by Aladdin (1992), Magic, Multi, Romance, four wishes cause it’s Scanlan, percy is princess jasmine fight me, vex is Aladdin fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-26 12:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: A Vox machina Aladdin Au thst was inspired by a tumbler post I saw
Relationships: Percival "Percy" Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III/Vex'ahlia
Series: VM Aladdin Au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563091
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“Prince Percival,” Anna said “it’s a pleasure to meet you,”

“Pleasure,” he said, he was reading a book. 

”you’re not going to even look at me? How rude, guess the rumors that you are arrogant are true,” Minxie growled at her. “Could you please call of your cat?” Percy looked up at her shutting the book.

“That’s my best friend you are talking about,” he said 

“your best friend is a cat?” 

”no my best friend accidentally turned herself into a white bengal tiger,” he said. “So please do not insult her. By just calling her a cat,” 

“ok,” she said. 

”you just want a pretty crown on your head,” he said. “Two thrones instead of two,” he said. “I did my research on you. I also know you were hand picked by Lady Briarwood, I might be arrogant but at least I know what I am,” he said. “I really don’t trust that woman,” he said. “And you should have really done your research on me, you would then know how to actually court me as my sister would say. Because I know what you’ve done to your own servants. I know you won’t be a good fit for this kingdom,” he said. 

“wow, you’re fun,” she said. “No wonder you don’t have any friends besides a girl who turned herself into a cat and really has no other options,” Minxie growled and ripped Anna’s cloak. Which made her scream and run. Percy went back to reading. Cassandra and Delilah briarwood came storming into the room. 

  
“You have to get married Percy, please stop scaring off every reputable princess or queen that comes to court you,” Cass said. 

”Minxie was just playing with her,” he said. “Weren’t you,” he said scratching the white tiger’s chin. “You were such a good girl,” he said 

”Percival! I know, you don’t want to get married but you have too. You are the oldest, and mother and father left very clear instructions on you receiving the throne,” she said. “You need to marry before your next birthday which is in a few months,” 

”I wasn’t even suppose to be the king,” he said. ”Julius was, I am just the spare,” he said, 

”yes well we are the only two de Rolos left. I wanted to travel. But instead I have to keep an eye on my older brother!” 

“So far every person interested that I have talked to, done my research on wouldn’t be a good fit,” he said. “I am trying,”

”You need to pick someone. Or I will,” she said before leaving. She sighed walking down the corridor. Delilah briarwood her advisor stopped her. 

”are you alright Cassandra?”

”yes. No, my brother is being difficult,” she said. 

”young men always are,” she said. “I am sure we could figure something out, I will check the instructions again,”

“hmm maybe,” she said. “I’ll give it a week,” 

“Of course take your time,” she said. Cassandra went to her room. Delilah went to her workshop. Sylas was waiting there for her. 

”why can’t we just kill them now?”

”because We need the lamp, and because if we kill the princess and prince now people will riot, they love them. So what we do is get them both to agree to a marriage between myself and Percival. Once he is crowned king we can kill them both,” she said. “The coronation and wedding will be at the same time. I have a potion that will make them ill, it will kill them before anyone has any idea how to heal them,”

”I do not like the idea of another man touching you,”

”He will be dead before the night is even finished,” Delilah said. “I need to take a look at the instructions their parents left.

”And pray tell how do we find the lamp?”

”it’s in the cave. We just need the Diamond in the rough,” she said. 

”then let’s work to find it,” 


	2. Chapter 2

Percy snuck out of the castle. He had his hood from his cloak pulled up to cover that white hair that everyone knew him, there was only one young person in all of Whitestone that had white hair. 

vex watched the new comer to the market from her perch. Vax perched on her shoulder. He had been cursed and turned into a raven. She watched a little girl reaching for an apple but she was unable to reach it. She watched the stranger hand one to her, they weren’t a very good thief because they got caught. 

”you have to pay for that!”

”I can and I will just please let me return to the palace,” he said “please I can pay you for the apple.  
I just need to–“

“you live in the palace? I find that hard to believe!” He said “Do you know what we do to thieves?” 

”my good sir” vex said “please forgive my cousin here,” she handed him a gold coin. That she had stolen from his coin purse just a second ago. “Money to compensate for the trouble,” she said. “He is not well. He’s a little out of it, surely you wouldn’t want to harm someone who literally doesn’t know better,” 

”very well,” the man let the stranger’s arm go. “Do not let me catch this happening again,” he said. 

”thank you,”

”just keep walking,” she said Pushing him in the opposite direction. 

”what a minute,” the man said “thieves! She stole my coin purse!” He said. 

”run!” She said. The guards went after them. Vex grabbed the strangers hand and pulled him alone,” the guards chased them, but vex led the man a secret way. To the place she lived. 

”thank you for helping me back there,” he said. “what’s your name?”

”vex,” she said “this little guy is Vax my brother. He was cursed,” she said. “you work in the palace?”

”yes, I’m Freddie,” he said. “I have a friend in a similar situation. I’ve been reading to find anything on how to break it. But I can’t,” 

“hmmm,” she said. “Sorry this place isn’t much but I have a great view,” she said. Pulling the curtain pack, the palace and city was in full view. “Oh how wonderful it would be to live there,” she said. “Have your own servants,”

”oh yes people telling you what do to every day,” 

“don’t have to scrape by for food. Or escaping the guards,”

”you’re not free to make your own choices,”

”sometimes you feel-“

”you just feel so-“

”trapped,” they said in unison

”so Freddie where are you from?”

”doesn’t matter,” he said. “I ran away and I’m not going back,”

”why not?”

”that’s a long story,” he said. “I am being forced into a marriage I do not want,” he said

”that sucks,” she said sitting next to him, handing him an apple. vax let out a caw she ignored him. 

”your brother is trying to get your attention,” he said 

“oh he’s just saying how he wish we could help,” she said. Their faces were inches form each other. 

”there you are!” A guard said. The two stood up. 

”there after me!” They both said.

”there after you?!” The guards got closer. Vex got up on the ledge. 

”Cass must of sent them,” he muttered. 

”so you trust me?” 

”what?”

”do you trust me?” Vex held her hand out. 

”yes,” he said taking it.

”then jump,” the two of them leaped out the opening. They fell tearing through a few fabrics and landing in a pile of sand the two slid down it. Vex got up and went to run but she bumped into the head guard. 

”off to the dungeons with you street rat,” he said. Throwing vex into the arms of the other guards. He swatted Vax way. 

”let her go!” percy said trying to get their attention, Grog shoved him back with ease. 

”would you look at that, another one,” Percy rose to his feet. 

”unhand him now!” He said pulling the hood of his cloak off. “By order of the prince,” he said. The guards all bowed. Forcing Vex to bow at well. 

”prince Percival we did not recognize you,” he said. Vex was also forced to bow. The prince! She had been talking to the prince. ”what are you doing outside the palace? With this street rat?”

”that is not your concern. Release her at once,”

”I am afraid I cannot,” he said. “I am under orders,”

”who’s orders?”

”lady briarwood’s orders, you will have to take it up with her,” 

“believe me I will,” Percy said, he hated that when his parents had died that they had left lady briarwood enough power that went to her head.

”can you handle taking her to the dungeons, I must make sure the prince gets back safely,” grog said.   
  


_______

Vex sat in the dungeons. 

”I can’t believe it! The prince,” she said. “He was the prince,” vax flew down into the cell with a wire and picked the lock. 

”would you be a dearie and help me?” An old woman said. “I can help you escape,” vex took the wire from vax and helped the woman who showed her the way out. Pushing the wall open. 

“Now could you help me? There is this cave it holds great treasures and you can have them just bring me the lamp,” 

“alright I can do that,” she said, vax let out a caw, “it will help us.” She said, “okay. It can help us. You can be free of your curse,” she said. They went to the cave. It let her enter, warning her to touch nothing but the lamp. She walked down the long staircase. She ignored all the treasures that she could have taken, there was one she needed. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. 

”who’s there?” A flying carpet revealed it’s self, it had a beautiful design of a woman with golden hair like pure sun light, eyes closed the symbol of Sarenrae around her neck. “oh hello there, can you show me where the lamp is?” The carpet scooped her and Vax up and flew them to the lamp. Vex grabbed it, and put it in her bag. They flew back down, vex hoped off the carpet. “Thanks for the ride,” she said. She saw something flash in the corner of her eyes. A pendant with the sun tree on it. Before it had started to wither. Vex picked it up, she figured it would be fine. That maybe it would be a good gift for Percy. The carpet scooped her up again rushing to get them out as the cave collapsed yelling at Vex for taking the pendant. The old woman was at the entrance but they didn’t make it to, they were just to far. Vex hit her head, the carpet lowered her to the floor. Everything had settled. 

Delilah dropped her disguise. “Damn it!” She screamed. “Fuck,” she returned to her lab. She was upset that they couldn’t access the genie’s magic. But she would just have to move on without it. She used her magic to add to the letter that had been left behind by Percy’s parents. 

_______  
  


Vex came too in the cave, Vax cawed at her. 

”ow,” she said. “Great, now we are stuck here,” vax dropped the lamp in her lap. Vex picked it up there was something on it. She rubbed, it purple mist sprayed out. 

”10,000 years can give you such a crick in the neck!” The man said. He looked down at vex. “Hello,”

”who are you?”

”Scanlan of the lamp, sometimes Burt Reynolds,” he said. He saw the carpet “pike! Oh I’m so glad you are ok,” he said snapping his fingers and the woman who had been on the carpet’s design was now sitting on the carpet. 

”you’re a genie?”

”that I am” 

“you grant wishes?”

”yes I do,” he said. Breaking into song.

[Friend Like Me](Friend%20Like%20Me)

“Wow all powerful genie,” she said. “Very cool. But clearly not powerful enough to get us out of here,”

”not...not powerful enough excuse me little girl did you not hear the song? Get on the carpet,” 

pike just shook her head. “It was a wonderful song my love,” she said. scanlan got them all out of the cave.   
  


______

“Ok you get four wishes,” 

”I thought it was three,” 

“three is boring,” 

“okay,”

”be specific, and I can’t grant you more wishes, raise someone from the dead or give you more wishes, and no more freebies. Clever getting me to get us out of the cave without wishing it,”

”ok. Well I wish that my brother Vax, he’s the raven on my shoulder. I wish he was freed from his curse,” 

“alright,” he said granting the wish. Vax stood before her himself once, more. 

”oh thank the gods,” he said “it feels so good to be human again,” he said. Hugging his sister. Pike and Scanlan in the meantime reunited. 

”okay next wish,” 

“umm well there is this guy...”

”can’t make people fall in love with you,” he said 

“he’s already in love with her,” vax said. 

”he’s a prince,” vex said. “He can only marry royalty,”

”aww I see,” Scanlan said.

”so I wish for you to make the two of us royalty,” 

“you got it,” he said. Using his magic to make them a prince and princess. “Let’s get going to Whitestone,”

”so Scanlan what would you wish for?” Vex asked 

“to be free, I can’t be with pike because once a genie has no more wishes to grant. He returns to the lamp,” vex nodded, planning on using the fourth wish to free him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Delilah was coming out of her workshop, Percy came walking up

“The young woman you had arrested tonight I want her released,” 

“I’m afraid that I can’t. She’s to executed,” she said 

“why?”

”she was a wanted thief. Not to mention she did kidnap you”

”you don’t make those decisions Delilah. And she did not kidnap me I ran away.” 

”lady briarwood,” she corrected “manners Percival.” Cassandra came walking up to the two, grog behind her. 

”we don’t execute thieves,” he said. “As to why you get to make these decisions is beyond me,” he said. 

”your parents left me in charge. And seeing as she was found with the prince, well.....we can’t have her going around saying she knows you,” 

”you requested to see me?” Cass asked 

“I wanted to share with you two the letter your parents left behind,” Delilah said. 

”why are you showing it to us now?” Percy asked

”because you are stubborn and haven’t yet chosen a bride,” she handed him the letter. He read it over, 

“that can’t be right,” he said “they...what no,” he couldn’t believe what he was reading. 

“Percy what is it?” Cass asked, he handed her the letter. 

”no,” she said “that is odd why would they write this?” She asked. “Marry you? But you are old enough to be our mother,” she said to Delilah. 

“I do not know what was going on through the minds of your late parents,”

Before there was more to be added to this conversation there was music, the three went to the balcony to see what it was. An large traveling party, there was a lot of singing introducing a princess as Princess Vex’aliah Vessar and her brother Vax’ildan Vessar. It was a very big spectacle one that made Percy roll his eyes at and walk off to the library Minxie following him. Vex and Vax entered the palace with Pike. Scanlan was back in his lamp, since they didn’t want to tip Lady Briarwood off. 

“Hello, I’m Vex’aliah and this is my twin brother Vax’ildan,” vex said. “Prince and princess of Vessar. We have traveled very far,” she said lying. Delilah glared at them. Pike was sitting upon her flying carpet. “And this is our advisor pike,” she said. “I’ve come to seek Percival’s hand in marriage,” she said. Trying to sound as much like a noble as she could. 

“Is this a flying carpet?” Cassie asked. 

”why yes it is,” pike said. “Would you like to try it?”

”yes!” She said “oh if only Percy hasn’t locked himself in his room,” she said. “He would love this,” 

“Cassandra this is not a good idea,” lady briarwood. 

”oh nonsense,” Cass said getting on it. The carpet zoomed around the huge room a few times before stopping. Cass was smiling “ok that’s the most fun I’ve had in days,” she said. 

”when can I meet your brother?” 

”umm well I’m not sure,” Cass said 

“he’s a stubborn one?” Vax said “my sister is the same way. It’s why we came this far,” 

“well hey maybe he will marry you,” Cass said, “then we wouldn’t have to worry about him having to marry you lady briarwood, if we can’t find someone,” she said. Vex and vax exchanged looks, it seemed odd. 

”you still think you get to decide my fate?” Vex would recognize that voice anywhere. Percy stood in the door way, Minxie standing next to him. “Without me present,” he looked at Vex. The good news was he didn’t seem to recognize her, the bad news was the look he gave her. “And how are you any different then the others? Talking about marriage when we haven’t even met,” he said. “You wouldn’t like it if you were in my position would you?”

”well no I wouldn’t,” vex said. 

”give her a chance man,” vax said. 

”I’ve meet enough people to be able to read them pretty well,” he said. “Your sister is no different,” he said before returning to the library. 

”I am sorry about him,” Cass said.

“No he’s right,” vex said. “I wouldn’t enjoy this either,” she said. “I am going to talk to him. Apologize. Pike may I borrow your carpet?”

”yes,” she said. Vex flew to Percy’s balcony. she was greeted by a tiger. 

”who’s there?”

”it’s me Princess Vex’aliah Vessar,” she said. 

”go away I don’t want to see you,” he said coming through the curtains, vex was trying to fed off the tiger with her headdress 

”down girl,” she said, Percy looked at her. 

”do I know you?” He asked 

“umm no,” 

”it’s okay,” he said “we can hear her out,”

”I assure you we’ve never met,”

”you remind me of someone I met in the market place. But it couldn’t be,” he said. A voice whispered in Vex’s ear. It was Scanlan, as a tiny little bee. 

”just talk to him, romance him!” He said 

“I’m sorry I was just excited to meet you, I’ve heard a lot,” 

“like what?”

”you’re smart, you have a good heart,” she said.

”how do you know I have a good heart?” He asked 

“just a guess,” 

“I see. And what else?” He asked 

“you are very pretty,” 

“uhuh,” he said “and about to be crowned king when I marry, who ever I marry gets access to the fortune and the kingdom,” he said walking towards her. 

”I ummm,” 

“you can just leave now,” he said. “You are like every other girl I’ve met,” he said. walking back inside. “Just jump off the balcony,” he said. 

”just beee yourself,” Scanlan said

”yeah right,” she muttered 

“what was that?”

”you’re right,” she said “I’m doing it again, I wouldn’t like it either,” she said. ”I’ll jus the going now,” he’s said taking a step off the balcony. 

”wait!” 

”what?” She asked popping her head up

”how are you doing that?

”oh a magic carpet,” it rose to hover over The balcony “it belongs to my advisor,” 

”that’s cool,” he said 

“you want to go for a ride?”

”it’s safe right?”

”of course, do you trust me?” She held out her hand

”what?”

”do you trust me?” 

”yes,” he said taking her hand. And getting onto the carpet with her. It took off taking them around the kingdom. They landed on a rooftop to watch some fireworks that were being set off for a celebration. ”they are so lovely,” he said. “It’s really amazing how they work,” he said 

“yeah,” vex said.

”your brother must be missing out, so how does he switch between a raven and human?” 

”He would be more into the alcohol then the fireworks,” she said. “No, just happened to get himself cursed, but he’s back to normal now,” she said. 

”I knew it!” He said “you are the girl from the market place,” he said 

“I ummm....”

”did you think I wouldn’t figure it out vex? I mean Vex’aliah really?”

”I was hoping you would have forgotten about me,” she said. “As you know dressed as a commoner,” 

”lady briarwood told me she had you executed,” he said. 

”no, I escaped,” she said 

“why did you lie?”

”same reason you told me your name was Freddie. I wanted to be a stranger in a crowd for once,” she said. “You get it,”

”yeah,” he said. “It’s hard sometimes,” he said “Cass is the only one left from my family. I never expected to have to ascend the throne,” he said. “My older brother was suppose to,” 

“what happened.”

”poison,” he said. “Everyone but Cass and I,” he said “I was sick that night at dinner. She was keeping me company,” 

“I’m so sorry,” 

“you said Your advisor is well versed in magic?”

”yes,” she said. “She is,”

”do you think she could help my friend?”

”maybe,”

”see she was cursed. The white tiger Minxie. She’s my best friend. Well technically my only friend, and well I don’t have the experience to help her. And i can’t very well ask Lady briarwood,”

“we can ask her tomorrow,” she said. “Tell me more about how fireworks well work,” she said. Listening to Percy ramble on about how it all worked, she could really see him being a good ruler. “We should get back before you know they think you ran away again,” she said. Taking him back. 

”I’ll see you tomorrow?” 

”yeah see you,” she said, falling back onto the carpet. This was amazing, she floated back down to the ground. She heard voices, vex and the magic carpet flew up behind a tree.

”that is the girl,” Delilah said “she must have the lamp,” she said. “I almost had them convinced with the letter. You go ahead and kill her,” she said. “Make it impossible to find her body, I’ll take care of her two traveling companions,”

”be careful my love,” he said. 

”I always am Sylas,” they broke off, Delilah heading back inside the palace. Vex went to her rooms. Where pike, and Vax were hanging out. 

”we need to be on alert,” she said. 

”why?” 

”I over heard Lady briarwood and I assume a man who is her husband talking about taking over their kingdom and a letter,” 

“ok,” vax said “I’ll snoop around,” he said going of. 

”lady briarwood?” Pike said “she seemed very odd, and very off,”

”yes she does,” vex said. “By the way Percy wanted to know if you could help his friend, the tiger. She is apparently cursed like Vax was,”

”I can do that tomorrow,” she said “for now let’s get some sleep,” she said.   
  



	4. Chapter 4

Vex heard the sound of an animal crying out for help. She got dressed, and she went towards it. Pike was still asleep and Vax had yet to return. Vex found a cub trapped in a hunters trap. She pulled her knife out cutting it free

”it’s okay little one,” she said.

”so glad you still haven’t changed,” a voice said. Vex turned around. ”I mean you always have had a soft spot for helpless creatures,” the man said. “Those children, the prince, and now this bear,” he said. Two guards who seemed like they were under a spell grabbed her. 

”unhand me this instant!” She said 

“oh dear can’t have that,” he said. The guards restrained her, “lets go for a walk shall we?”

”I know you,” she said “I saw you with lady briarwood,”

”hmm yes. You are in our way,” the guards dragged her to a cliff side. “We have to sadly dispose of you,” they gagged Vex. “I can’t have you telling the royal family of their impending doom,” he said signaling to the guards. They her off the side of the cliff. Vex sunk to the bottom she struggled trying to get with in reach of the lamp that she had on her. She fell unconscious just as her hands touched the lamp. 

”why are we underwater?” He saw vex. “I..shit..” he tried to shake her awake. “Okay I need you to say Scanlan I need you to save my life....okay I’ll take that as a yes,” he said getting them out of there. Vex coughed up water once they were on land. ”oh thank goes you’re alive,” he said.

”that mother fucker just tried to kill me,” she said getting up. “We have to go back,” she said. “And tell them what’s going on,” she said. 

”if you need me I’ll be in the lamp,” he said 

“thank you by the way for saving my life,” she said. 

______

”left? What do you mean left?” Cass said. 

”princess Vex’aliah and her brother left,” Delilah said. 

”I just talked to her,” Percy said. 

”well maybe you scared her off again,” 

“I didn’t though,” Percy said. 

”no, he didn’t,” vex said appearing in the door way Pike and Vax at her side. “Delilah briarwood just tried to have me drowned,” she said. 

”not only that but I found this in her workshop,” vax said holding up a letter. “This is the original letter your parents left you,” he said. Handing it to Cassandra. Cass opened it and read it. she handed it to Percy. 

”explain yourself Delilah,” she said. Signaling the guards. 

“I have been helping to run this kingdom for years. And you two spoiled brats don’t deserve the throne. Not the useless baby of the family or the spare son,” she said pulling a vile out and throwing it down in the ground. She vanished in the puff of smoke. 

”fine her now,” Cass said. Percy was still reading the letter. He looked at Cass.

”Pike,” vex said. “Can you help Percy’s friend,” she said gesturing over to the tiger, pike went over and remove the curse. A red head girl stood before them.

”Kiki?” Vax said 

“hey,” 

“you two know each other?”

”I asked him to help me break into lady briarwood’s work shop. She cursed both of us so we couldn’t tell you guys anything,” she told Percy. 

”we have to find her,” Cass said. “I can’t believe she tricked us. Tricked me,” 

“Cass it’s alright,” Percy said. “She tricked both of us,”

”I tried to force you to get married,” she said.

”yeah? Well hey I act found someone I want to be with. I mean if she wants to marry me that is,” he said “despite the fact that we have a crazy woman on the lose,” he said “And now you can go and travel the world like you wanted,”

”true,” she said 

“I mean if you ask me I may just say yes,” vex said

”will you marry me?” He asked 

“yes,” she said 

“we shouldnt wait,” Cass said “for the wedding. I mean we haven’t had something this exciting since like forever,” she said. 

”or we could wait till she is caught, maybe use the wedding as a trap,” Percy said “she wants the kingdom,” 

“of course,” vax said. ”whoever your head guard is can come with me and We track her down for you. And we aren’t using you or my sister as bait,” he said.

“sounds wonderful,” Cass said. Introducing grog and vax to each other. The two went off to find Delilah and Sylas. Cass dragged Vex and Percy off to discuss wedding stuff, leaving Pike and Keyleth behind. 

“Umm hi?” Keyleth said 

“hi,” 

“how do you know them?”

”oh well...long story,” 

“I know that they aren’t actually royalty,” Keyleth said 

“I‘ve been trapped as a magic carpet for 10,000 years and my love is trapped as a genie,”

”that’s what the briarwoods must be after,” she said. “They could be looking for a way to get what they want,” she said. “The kingdom,” 

“false letters. We should check her workshop,” pike said. 

______

Vex could tell that Cassie was excited, and it made it hurt even more that she was still lying to her and to Percy. She wasn’t real royalty, and she wanted to tell them the truth. She wanted too, she was in her room. 

”just talk to him,” vax said. 

”I can’t vax,” she said.

”if he doesn’t like you for you then he’s just like the rest of them,” 

“but I think it will be more about the fact that I lied to him,” she said. 

”tell him the truth,” Scanlan said, “you would want the truth wouldn’t you?”

”I mean yeah I would,” she said. “Okay I’m gonna go tell him,” she says leaving. 

_______

the biggest mistake made was leaving the lamp alone, Sylas was still there in the palace. He grabbed the lamp. Rubbing it. It was time that there was a new change in ruling. Scanlan appeared.

”what? I’m trying to....you’re not vex,” 

“no I’m not,”

”she didn’t use her last wish,” 

“you belong to me now,” 

“three wishes, I can’t make anyone fall in love, I can’t kill anyone, I can’t bring people back from the dead,” he said. 

“I don’t need you to,” he said. “We have a wedding to crash,” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hard to write because like jafar wasted his wishes. The briarwoods wouldn’t, I don’t think they would at least.

Cassie and Percy were talking, before the ceremony. 

”Please be safe,” she said. “I can’t lose anyone else,”

”I know,” he said. “but once we catch them, we can finally get justice for our family,” the doors burst open Delilah walked in. 

”hello children,” she said 

“Guards!” Cassie called out. Percy stepped in front of his sister. 

”they are preoccupied with my dear sylas,” she said. “You are going to cooperate,” 

“or what?” Percy asked “you kill us?”

”Not just you. Your friends, the guards, anyone who gets in my way,” she said. 

”you...can’t do this!” Cassie said 

“sure I can,” she said. Casting a spell over them that immobilized the pair of siblings. “I want the kingdom,”

”if I give you what you want will you let my sister and my friends go?” Percy asked 

“Percy don’t!” Cassie said. 

”you would hand over the kingdom just like that?” She said. The rest of the party came into the room weapons ready. But Delilah was ready for them she blasted Vax, Keyleth, and Grog back turning them into harmless animals. She was more powerful then before, Vex realized that they must have used a wish. They had three more or maybe two since Scanlan seemed like the type of person to give people four wishes when he felt like it. 

”leave them alone!” Vex said she was using the flying carpet. Pike behind her, Delilah knocked them down. Sylas grabbed Pike. 

”shall I tell him the truth little girl?” She asked, snapping her fingers. Freezing Pike and Vex. Vex was in her normal clothing. Vex saw that Sylas had the lamp. ”she’s a nobody,” she said 

“Percy,” vex said “I was going to tell you the truth,” she said 

“I want to thank you darling,” Delilah said “for bringing us the lamp,” she said, the building started to shake, Vex got back on the carpet and flew out to see what was going on. Scanlan was moving the palace to a high place.

“Scanlan!” Vex said “please stop!”

”I can’t, they’re my masters now, Get the lamp back and I can help you,” he said. Vex nodded she had to have a plan. She grabbed a weapon and went back in to the room her knife ready to strike.

“Let my friends go!” She yelled 

“And now I believe it’s time for you to take a little trip,” Delilah smiled. She used her magic to trap Vex and send her away from here. Scanlan returned to the lamp. 

”vex!” Cassie and Percy yelled in unison. 

”now back to our little deal,” she said. 

______  
  


Vex came too in snow, she was laying on the carpet and laying next to her was the little bear cub sylas had used of bait her. 

”hey buddy,” she said. “What are you doing out here?” She asked 

the bear cub looked at her. 

”no family? Well come on we are gonna go rescue mine and we can join us,” she said. They flew back, she had to leave him in a cave hideout. Before she snuck back into the palace. She saw her friends and brother in cages. Percy and Cassie were chained up together, pike was chained up next to the throne. And Scanlan was waiting his next command. 

”you can let us all go now,” Percy said “we will leave,” he said. Delilah stood up and walked over to him. 

”the people won’t simply accept us as their rulers,” she said. “Even if you sign a document saying you both give up the throne,” she said. “we still need one of you alive. Now which one will it be?” Vex grabbed a vase and threw it. Sylas stood up and wen to investigate it. Delilah also rose to her feet and looked over at the noise. Percy had been working on freeing himself. He got the chains lose and he slipped out. 

”darling what was that?” Delilah asked. Percy made his way towards the lamp, he was close to but he felt his body freeze up. 

”Someone else is here,” sylas said retuning. “We only need one de Rolo alive,” he said. Putting his hands on Percy’s shoulders. “There anyone one else who would come for you?”

”no,” he said. “You killed the only person who would,” he said. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He knew it was vex

”I do think Cassandra is of more value,” she said. 

”leave him alone!” Cassie yelled she was also free of her chains. She had grabbed a sword, from one of the near by guards, “you are not killing any more of my family,” she said.

”drop the sword,” sylas said he had a blade pressed to Percy’s throat. Cassie saw Vex, she dropped the sword trusting her. 

”okay,” she said “fine. Just please don’t kill my brother,” Vex had gotten a bow and quiver of arrows from a guard on her way in. She notched the arrow and aimed it at Sylas and let it go. It hit him in the back, she fired another one. He loosened his grip on Percy. 

”sylas?!” Delilah said. Her focus shifted, allowing Cassie to pick up the sword and for Percy to get away from Sylas, Percy had grabbed the knife Sylas had tried to use against him. Vex walked out another arrow notched in the bow. 

”let them go,” she said. 

”we killed you!” Delilah said 

“didn’t kill me hard enough,” she said. 

“I wish those arrows would miss their mark,” sylas said pulling the arrows out of his back.

“As you wish,” Scanlan said. Though it gave him room to work with. So he made those arrows she had on her useless. Just the rest in the quiver. Vex tried to fire another arrow but it ended up in the wall behind Delilah. 

“Asshole,” Vex said. Delilah blasted them all back. 

”you can’t beat us,” Delilah said.

Vex threw the bow at her. “Fuck you!” She said. 

”you little bi-“ a knife landed in the column right next to her head. 

“I would be careful with those words,” Percy said.

”I should have killed you!” Delilah said “just like I killed the rest of our family. Should have had the people we hired to poison them kill you too,” she said. “You little brat. And you Cassandra. Such a shame you couldn’t let go of that stubborn streak, just like your mother,” 

”shut up,” Cassie said “you murdered my family,” she said. She ran Delilah through with her blade. “You killed my family,” she said. “I trusted you,” 

“Delilah!” Sylas said making his way towards her. “No. No. No. No.” he looked at Scanlan. “NrIng her back!”

”I can’t it’s against the rules,”

”then make me powerful enough to bring her back,” he said. “I wish for you to make me powerful enough to bring her back!” 

”as you wish,” Scanlan said. Turning him into the only thing powerful enough to do what he wanted. A genie like him but there was a price with being that powerful. Trapping him in his own lamp. Cassie dropped the sword crying. Percy went over to her and pulled her into a huge. 

”it’s ok,” he said “they’re gone now,” 

“Scanlan,” Vex said “you still owe me a wish,”

”Indeed I do,” he said. 

”Scanlan,” she said “I wish you were free,” She said 

“Thank you,” he said. He was finally free. He snapping his fingers, putting the palace back, and turning everyone back to human. “I’m leaving now,” he said “pike? Shall we?” He asked 

“yes,” she said taking his hand. “Let’s go,” 

“I will see you all later,” he said “maybe,” he and pike took the magic carpet and took off.


	6. 5 years later

Percy and Vex were asleep, their five year old daughter sleeping in between them. A knock at the door. Before grog and Vax entered in. 

”vax?” Vex said sitting up. “What’s going on?” She asked. “Percy wake up,” she shook him. 

”The lamp,” he said. 

”vax? Grog?” Percy put his glasses on. 

”what about the lamp?” She asked 

“someone stole it,” vax said. 

”what?” Vex said “how?”

”what’s going on?” Vesper asked rubbing her eyes. 

”nothing sweetheart go back to sleep,” vex said getting up. 

”ok,” she said. Percy also got up they exited the room for a moment. 

”the lamp is gone?” Percy said 

“yes,” vax said 

“who would take it?” Vex asked 

“we saw a woman fleeing with it,” grog said. 

”this is not good,” Percy said 

“No it’s not,” vax said. “Not to mention that this came,” he said handing Percy the letter.

”it’s from Queen Ripley,” Percy said 

“who?” Vex asked 

“she was the woman who I scared off five years ago, the day before we met,” 

“what does she want?” Vex asked. Percy opened the letter and read it. 

”an alliance or she is going to declare war on us,” 

“Grog do you mind watching Vesper?” Vex asked 

“not at all,” he said 

“we need to summon the council members,” she said. The three left leaving Grog to watch over their daughter. 

______

Anna rubbed the lamp releasing Sylas. 

”who are you?” He asked 

“you want revenge on the de Rolo family do you not?” 

”yes they took my wife from me,”

”I can get you your revenge,” she said. 

”why help me?”

”I want Whitestone,” 


End file.
